Is Homestuck the Ulysses of the Internet? Transcript
Link to video. here's an idea homes dot is the internet's ulysses if you've never heard of homes dot i've potentially just giving you something to do with all of your evenings and weekend s for the next two years concept but comic three the drowned by andrew posse it's not a boy named jobs and his group of friends who while playing a game called super they accidentally two-and-a-half coverage which some of the media interest gave me has anything to the federally run comedian and his agent battle that's going to be dissolved actually you should just read it but you should also may be clear your calendar because holmes that is the wall very long five thousand pages long five thousand pages long and it's not even done yet and just as a quicker slide i'm not current unhone stuck yet though and getting close so we know spoilers in the comments serious none i will find you and stamped on them and that story told in the style protected venture using still image was animated gifs and have a lot homes but also occasionally requires as readers have blocked flash animations play flash games and read usual text this makes a really novel storytelling vehicle but because of the things you can also be a little bit chore that gets which is it to one comment iming homes that isn't the only difficult piece of literature with a huge cult following ripening i have friends who have made their owned fo graphics and intend to keep track of the over four hundred characters and thomas pensions grady's rainbow and if you went to an art school you probably suffered through all of the not to tennis parts of david foster wallace has infinite jest these towns bo greitz or but delightful heraldry on the path towards the mecca of my printing james joyce is ulysses considered one of the if not v greatest english-language novel everett ulysses is eight enough of syntactic rigmarole it is about one man could you pull the on one-day june sixteenth nineteen oh four two two is two hundred sixty five thousand worthwhile lexicon of over thirteen thousand for and it is in a challenge for example about sunday i could rebound of garter not leave the smack look lotion five snack of i'll hold warmer sweethearts goodbye in one sense ulysses is about one dude in his home city of dublin there's a carriage ride a funeral a dinner some random wondering in another sense it's also kind of about itself and its circuitous construction it's constant allusions to homer's odyssey and joyce is insane linguistic gymnastics in a way it might be because of its challenging bizarre to not in spite of it that people who've read ulysses who were kind of like unicorns but instead of horns they have degrees in the arts really really in joliet there's this peer breyer julie in getting through ulysses and figuring it out in wading through the details and all of the nonsense proceed looking a word of in the dictionary every ten minutes only to find is that it's not in there because it really is invented jerk at the finish line however though parts may have been unpleasant you really feel as though you've accomplished something this is called effort justification in essence the more difficult than experience you inflict upon yourself more likely to i think it is huh worker god it's a bit of cognitively dissonant psychology which explains why people local organizations which pays better are enamored with their terrible tattoos or dose cd expendable find pecanins if you have a bad time you're gonna have a great time of course there is a lot of diminishing returns if something is a huge child but also totally sucks than all bets are off and that is a balance that's really hard to strike it's wide joyce can throw thoughts on the page the way pollock of paint on canvas and wipe us we can all can kill every single one of your favorite characters and what do we do we stick around because the challenge makes the awesome stuff that much possible of course not everyone agrees it's difficult i might be why the modern library with ulysses as the greatest english-language novel while the guardian describes it as a book which is more discussed today and red and is flagrant disregard for two players pounds readers might feel i've heard so many limitations from friends who just aren't able to continue home stuff but this doesn't change the fact that edge of course he has undertaken a creation of a fun rivals proportions harmful internet the very source of our quote shrinking the attention spans he successfully challenged the very common assumption the internet audiences don't want to challenge and won't stick around if one arises and while for some that might be true there are still plenty more who are willing to put up with all of the time shenanigans that huh see consump and why because it's worth it what do you guys think are you more likely to enjoy a piece of media that presents a larger challenge let us know in the comments and if you're not too busy fighting with your fax modems subscribe predicted that you guys would have some really smart things to say about william gibson and you didn't disappoint with huge except first of all those to mister mon-fri s-class awesome question yes ray bradbury genius plus horrible some not so sure seems like we're not gonna get there by the time that back to the future said we would put we did just get cover flights so i will put a link to that and descriptions of some pretty cool time machine i think it's probably a little different as far as the doctor sometimes regardless questionable but if you could have a corner shop i would definitely go and please make sure the figure also teacher mister mon-fri four letting you watch the show and keep asking questions admitting there's often often take on some of the ideas in this episode on ionized filled with a link to tax discussion instantly mister dot org wiki idols understand it it's just on arrangement random words exams ten to twenty three oh one point out that a lot of nussbaum's predictions were based on celestial patterns so that in effect they're not really random in response to that i think that he should go check out this painful pbl mansi which was one of them comes with favorite technique ability and a bunch of other people pointed out that we get in his comfortably not be predicting the future but might be inspiring and that the cause-and-effect relationship might be totally reversed which is really interesting for the balance i would love to hear what those dot specific wind is if you're watching send us the v_ look at the ceiling makes a really interesting point that the availability and ease of use of technology is actually making it easier to predict what happens next totally makes entitled by b_-two she was carting her initials in the fight of the news with the interface toothbrush given to provide brother-in-law spent what do you know stan Category:Not complete Category:Transcript Category:English